


Deepest Desires

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Embarrassment, Humor, Internet, M/M, Ratings: R, Tumblr, oblivious!Cas, rating: R - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr is a very strange place, as Dean Winchester soon finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deepest Desires

It happens by accident really. One minute Dean's having a sneaking search for some hot porn, next he's scrolling down this strange website with a dark blue background. The large, white logo on the top right-hand side of the screen informs Dean that the site he has stumbled upon is called 'tumblr'. It tells him that he's searching in the 'porn' tag. There's porn, yes, plenty of it. But, that's not what catches Dean's eye.

He continues to scroll down the page until his eyes suddenly widen and his finger freezes on the mouse. Dean leans closer towards the screen, squinting his eyes as if that would help him understand what he was seeing better. It doesn't.

On screen, there's a picture of two guys. These two guys are butt-naked and making out with each other. That isn't what Dean is shocked about though. Hell, Dean has watched gay porn before. Just for curiosity's sake, of course. It wasn't like he was turned on by it or anything... Anyway, the thing that almost causes Dean's eyes to pop out of his damn skull is  _who_  these guys are. It's him and Castiel!

They are stood; Dean pressed flush against a wall with Cas pushing up against him from behind. He swallows and glances towards the door briefly, worried that Sam may walk in at any minute. Castiel's lips are on his neck, his eyes hooded with lust as Dean's lips are parted sensuously. The thing that makes his cock twitch with interest is the fact that this 'Castiel' in the picture has his arm wrapped around Dean's waist and his hand stroking at Dean's already leaking cock.

He feels his breath hitch in his throat at the sight. Dean has fantasised about Castiel many times. But, seeing it like this, even when he knows it isn't real. Even when he knows that it's only a drawing. It still manages to turn him on like crazy. Just the thought of what Castiel's hand might feel like around his--

Suddenly, Dean is shaken out of his stupid fantasies by the sound of the motel door being unlocked. He curses under his breath and quickly slams the laptop screen down, not bothering to close out of the window. He scrambles across the room to sit on his bed, grabbing a gun and pretending to be reloading it just as Sam strides into the room. Except, it's not just Sam. Castiel's there with him. 

Dean almost chokes when he sees the angel, the only images whirling around his brain are those of him naked. He shakes his head, shooting them both a greeting smile, lowering the gun in his hand to hide the prominent bulge in his jeans. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Dean. I really hope you weren't using my laptop again," Sam says as he reaches for the black and battered laptop that Dean had been using just moments ago.

"No!" Dean shouts, getting to his feet immediately before realising how suspicious he looks. He stops and scratches the back of his neck nervously. "I mean... I haven't."

Sam furrows his eyebrows and gives his brother a confused look before opening the screen of his laptop. Dean watches helplessly as Sam's eyes widen and then fill with amusement as he gazes at the image on screen. 

Dean can't do anything but stand silently, totally humiliated with his face burning furiously. He averts his gaze to his feet. Now Sam and Castiel are staring at the screen as if they are over-analysing this stupid photoshopped image.

"Nice to see fans of Chuck's books getting so... involved like this," Sam laughs, closing out of the website. "But, that was something I never wanted to see. Did you, Dean?" he teases.

"No," Dean snaps, grabbing his jacket. "Shut the hell up, Sam."

"Oh, c'mon, Dean. I was just kidding!"

"You have a very nice buttocks, Dean," Cas says with a level of sincerity in his voice that suggests he obviously doesn't understand that the image isn't real.

Just as he storms out of the room, Dean can hear Sam's howls of laughter and he slams the motel door behind him. He has  _got_  to figure out how to delete Internet history. Not before he kills Chuck though.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have an excuse for this. I guess the fact that I'm nearing 400 followers on Tumblr has something to do with this. I dunno, anyway, I'm sorry for the terrible quality of writing here. I've been struggling with writer's block so I literally had to force this tiny fic out of my brain and onto my laptop. Enjoy! :3


End file.
